I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for mitigating interference in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs) and wireless local area networks (WLANs).
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may also be able to communicate peer-to-peer (P2P) with another UE, without communicating with a base station in a wireless network. P2P communication may reduce the load on the wireless network for local communication. Furthermore, P2P communication between two UEs may enable a first UE to act as a relay for a second UE. This may allow the second UE to communicate with a wireless network even though the second UE may be outside of the normal coverage of the wireless network. However, P2P communication may cause interference to other UEs (or WWAN UEs) communicating with base stations in the wireless network. It may be desirable to mitigate interference due to P2P communication on the WWAN UEs.